Just Another Night at the Opera
Just Another Night at the Opera is the twenty-first episode of the first season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on May 8, 2000. It was directed by Christopher Misiano and written by Edward Allen Bernero. Synopsis Yokas and Bosco chase a carjacker into a multi-level garage. When the thief drives off the edge of the top level and crashes to the ground, Bobby risks his own life to save the driver. Much to the surprise of everyone who knows him, Bosco goes to the opera with Nicole and her parents. Carlos gets into trouble with his boss and Vangie. Sully and Ty go to help Candyman on a job, and Ty tells Candyman exactly what he thinks of him. Jimmy has news for Kim which surprises her and annoys Bobby every time Kim tries to talk to him about it. Full Summary Cast Main Also Starring * Samantha Buck as Vangie Sandstrom * Lisa Vidal as Sarah Morales * Monica Trombetta as ER Nurse Dana Murphy * Nahanni Johnstone as Nicole * Wendell Pierce as Officer Conrad "Candyman" Jones Guest Starring * Philip Anthony-Rodriguez as Georgio * Robert Bogue as Roger (credited as Rob Bogue) * Mark Casella as Drunk #1 * Kelly Cole as Rudy * Rona Figueroa as Purla * Sam Freed as Herbert * Peter Gerety as Bernie Peterson * Damon Gupton as Carter * Michael Hobbs as Farraday * Christine Jones as Deborah * Jack Merrill as Jeffries (credited as Merrill Holtzman) * Alyxx Morgen as Nurse Morgen * Ron Ryan as Drunk #2 * Joseph Siravo as Detective Hall * John Wojda as Gary Trivia/Notes * During the pursuit, Faith and Bosco's car is seen pursuing with its lights on. In the next shot, its lights are off. In the shot after that one, its lights are on. Music *Propellerheads: Spybreak! *Three Doors Down: Kryptonite *Golden Earring: Radar Love *Amel Larrieux: Get Up *The Grass Roots: Midnight Confession *Giacomo Puccini: Recondita Armonia Gallery Just Another Night at the Opera.jpg Quote : Jimmy: If uh, you tell me not to, I won't get married. : Kim: What? : Jimmy: Just say the word, and I'll call it off. I won't marry her : Kim: You can't play games like this with people, Jimmy. : Jimmy: I saw it when I told you. I just wanna know if there's... any chance that we're going to get back together. : Kim: If you had to come there and ask for that, you're probably not doing the right thing by getting married. : Jimmy: I'm afraid. : Kim: So don't do it. Nobody's holding a gun to your head. : Jimmy: Look, you're the only woman that I've ever really loved. I just can't wait around forever. I'm not... good at alone. ---- : (After Bosco changes into his tux) : Faith: Wow, look at you. : Bosco: I feel like a waiter. : Faith: You look like James Bond. : Bosco: Really? : Faith: Martini, shaken not stirred. (laughs) You really look nice. : Bosco: Yeah? How's the tie? : Faith (fixes his tie): Jeez, I feel like your mom, and you're goin' to prom. ---- : Kim: You tryin' to give me a heart attack goin' into that car? : Bobby: You sound like my mom. : Kim: Just kinda use to havin' you around, is all. Even if you act like a jerk, like earlier. : Bobby: Look, it's been what? Three years that I'm listening to your problems? I've got problems too, Kim. I found today that my brother is begging in train stations, so I'm sorry if your love life doesn't seem as important compared to that. ---- : (Kim and Bobby are working on the carjacker, and his burnt leg in the bus, Bosco is with them) : Bosco: Oh, God, it smells. It kinda smells like chicken. : Bobby: That's not funny, Bosco. : Bosco: Aw, come on. The guy only ends up hurtin' himself, to me that's entertainment. ---- Kim: Did you hear? Bobby: I didn't hear anything. Kim: Don't you wanna know what's bothering me? Bobby: Nope. Kim: You don't? Bobby: Not interested in what Doherty did this time. Kim: How do you know it's about Doherty? You seriously don't wanna hear about it? Bobby: What I want is a coffee. Who's driving? Kim: You're not going to believe... Bobby (hands her the keys): Okay, you're driving. ---- Jimmy: I'm getting married. Brooke and I... we're in engaged. Kim: You've only been dating a couple of months. Jimmy: Five. Kim: Wow. Five. That's like a lifetime. Jimmy: It's a couple weeks longer than me and you dated. Kim: Oh, what, did you knock her up too? Jimmy: She's not pregnant. Kim: I'm glad for you, Jimmy. Jimmy: Really? Kim: Yeah, I am. I hope that you both are very happy. ---- Nicole (on the phone with Bosco's mom): Oh, hi! I'm so glad that you called. You'll never guess what I'm going. ... I'm watching your sexy son put on his jeans. Bosco: Hey, don't talk to my mother like that. Nicole (into phone): Oh, he says that I shouldn't talk to you like that. (laughs) She says that you've got the same stick up your ass that your father had. ... Yeah, sure, 4:30 is great. Okay, see 'ya then. Bosco: My mother calls you here now? Nicole: She coming by the shop today to pick out some lingerie. Bosco: All you have is that sexy stuff. Nicole: She's got a date tonight with a younger guy. She wants to impress him. Bosco: With her underwear? She told you that? Nicole: Girl talk. Bosco: What are you guys, buddies? Nicole: Your mom's great. Bosco: You know what, I wanna meet your parents. Nicole: Herbert and Deborah? Why? Bosco: Come on, maybe I can be pals with your old man. Go to a ball game or two this summer. Nicole: Oh, yeah. My father would jump at that chance. Bosco: He might. Nicole: He'd hate you. Bosco: Nobody hates me. Nicole: Come on. That's the reason I was attracted to you in the first place. ---- Faith: So why are you takin' lost time? Bosco: Date with Nicole. Faith: You mean like you're leaving the apartment? Bosco: Yep. Faith: You know you actually have to wear clothes for that, right? Bosco: Not just clothes, a tux. I'm going by her shop later to pick up a tux. Faith: Where the hell you goin' that you need a tux? Bosco: Opera. Faith (smirks): Opera? ---- : (Sully and Davis are checking the backseat of the RMP at the beginning of the shift) : Davis: You ever find anything back here? : Sully: A knife once. : Davis: That'd be a bitch, you search a guy, put him in the RMP, he gets his weapon back here. : Sully: That almost explains the whole searching thing. ---- (Davis pulled Gary over) Davis: Step out of the car please. Gary: Is that necessary? Davis: If you don't want to be dragged out the window, it is, yeah. ---- Davis: What's your license suspended for... Gary? Gary: Come on, man. Davis: Look, if I have to run your name through the computer, I'll be very disappointed in our little budding relationship we got goin' on here. Gary: Alright, it's suspended because of points. I've got to get around, bro. Davis: Oh, now you got to go to jail, bro. Turn around, once again. Gary: Aw, man. Davis: I'm sorry, life sucks. ---- : Faith (after a guy near runs her off the road): This guy is gonna be able to wallpaper with all the tickets I write him. ---- : Bosco (to Bobby and Kim): Carjacker's still inside. We chased him through this garage. Einstein decided to see if Chevy's could fly. F.Y.I.: they can't. ---- (After Vangie files a complaint on Carlos) Doc: Well, what' you expect her to do? Nominate you city employee of the year? Carlos: She's messin' with my career. I.. I can't believe this. Doc: She's probably just lookin' for what the baby's entitled to-- health insurance, child support, benefits. She protects herself now, she can... have your wages garnished if you don't pay what's ordered. Carlos: What are you on her side? Doc: Well, you know, I guess if there's a side to take, yeah. Carlos: Well, at least I know that I can count on my partner. YOu know that this could cause me a probably. Doc: At least you're not only thinking about yourself. Carlos: I can't have this complaint in my jacket. No, this could have repercussions beyond the job. Might even affect med school. Doc: Oh, come on. How could it affect that? Carlos: I don't know. Maybe some kind of morals thing? Doc: Like them finding out you don't have any? ---- : (two drunks are fighting) : Sully: Looks like we found our combatants. : Davis: Either that or a ballroom dance competition. ---- : Lt. Holland: What were you and Jones discussing before we entered the room? : Sully: Spring fashions. : Lt. Holland: You think you’re funny? : Sully: Not particularly. ---- Bosco: You gonna talk to me? Faith: About what? Bosco: Nobody made that guy jack a car, nobody made him run. Faith: Oh, please. That's not it. He made his bed. I was thinkin' about myself. I lost it. I wasn't in control. I mean, the sergeant even tried to call us off and I ignored him. 'Cause all I could see how I was offended by this jerk, and how dare he, and I wasn't gonna stop until I caught him. Bosco: So? Faith: So, I mean it was just luck that nobody was underneath that car when it fell. I mean, this could've turned out so much worse. Bosco: But it didn't. Faith: Well, next time it might. Bosco: Jeez. Why do you always worry so much about could-haves and next-times? Faith: Don't you ever worry about the future? Bosco: Not much pass how I'm gonna be late for this opera. Faith: Alright, I'll take you in so you can change. Bosco: Uh uh. Like I'm givin' Kowalski and his crew a chance to make funna me? Take me to the Country Town diner. That's where I told Nicole to send the car. Faith: The car? Bosco: She told me to leave my Mustang at the house. I guess you don't wanna come blowin' to an opera with four barrel and glass packs. Faith (smirks): You're gettin' all hoity on me, Bos. ---- Jimmy: It wasn't real smart goin' into that car. Bobby: Bravery over intelligence, something I learned watching you. Jimmy: Is that a compliment? Bobby: No. Jimmy: Hey, lemme ask you somethin'. Kim talk to you at all about being mad at me at all today? Bobby: What is this, Sweet Valley High? You two got a problem, talk to each other. Leave me out of it. ---- (Bobby told Kim he didn't want to hear about Jimmy) Kim: Jimmy's getting married. Bobby: Wow. Couldn't do it, could you? Kim: Come on, Bobby. You're not bein' fair. I mean, I have no one else to talk to about this. Bobby (sighs): So, he's gettin' married. So the hell what? Kim: I don't know, he's still... I think what pisses me off, is that he can still make me mad. Bobby: If you love the guy, tell him. Kim: I don't love him. (Bobby groans) You think I love him? (Bobby is just silent) ---- : Doc (to Morales): You ever make love to opera? ---- Bosco: That was interesting. Nicole: The opera? Bosco: That guy had some set of pipes. Nicole: Scarpia. Bosco: Yeah, scarpia, the cop. Nicole: The corrupt cop. Bosco: Of course. That was written at like the turn of the century, right? Nicole: Yeah, 1900, something like that. Bosco: There was torture and murder, suicide, a corrupt cop. It's like a day at work for me. We really haven't changed all that much in a hundred years. Nicole: World still needs heroes. Bosco: Yeah, or someone to clean up the mess. Guess I'll always have a job. Your father says that you're only using me to piss him off. Nicole: My father knows me pretty well. Bosco: Is it true? Nicole: In the beginning. He told you that's probably why I was attracted to you. Bosco: And now? Nicole: And now I think I might be actually falling in love with you. ---- : Bosco: You know what you told me once when I messed up? All you can do is try to learn from it, do it different next time. : Faith: I said that? : Bosco: Pretty smart, huh? : Faith: Yeah, apparently I have my moments. ---- : (Bosco is reading Opera For Dummies) : Faith: Opera For Dummies? Boy, they sure knew their market. : Bosco: Shut up. : Faith (laughs): Come on, I mean what do you expect to get outta that? : Bosco: I know a little Itailan from my grandmother, I just wanna make sure that I know the broad strokes of the story so that I don't look like a complete idiot. : Faith: Want a suggestion? Don't take that in with you. (laughs) Category:Season One Category:Episodes